


I Wouldn't Want You Any Other Way

by dreaminrubies



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het, Murder Family, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminrubies/pseuds/dreaminrubies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Abigail, do I need to spank you again?” Will warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wouldn't Want You Any Other Way

                Abigail wrinkled her nose when she stepped into the messy room.  Months of living with Hannibal had taught her to appreciate neatness and order.  Although there were times where a small part of her enjoyed Will’s messiness, especially when she needed an escape from the compulsively structured life of Hannibal.

                She flopped face down onto the unmade bed and stretched her arms down to pick up a discarded case file that was on the floor.  She flipped the folder open.  Abigail became so engrossed in the brutal murders of the Devereux family in New Orleans that she didn’t hear Will enter the bedroom.  It wasn’t until the stinging swat landed firmly on her backside that she realized she was not alone.  She squealed softly.

                “Snooping again, Abigail?  You know better,” Will scolded as he spanked her again.  There was that little growl in his voice that made fire curl around in Abigail’s body.

                She quickly rolled over onto her back in order to avoid anymore assaults to her posterior. 

                “You shouldn’t leave your files just laying around then,” she defended with a petulant little pout.

                Will scoffed.  “That’s your excuse?”

                A shrug was her response.

                “Hannibal doesn’t approve of spying.  You know what he does when you break his rules,” Will said as he climbed on top of the bed.  He placed his knees on either side of Abigail then guided her hands above her head, pinning her wrists into place.

                “We could keep it a secret?” Abigail smiled hopefully as she lifted her hips slightly and rubbed gently against his groin.

                “Oh, he _hates_ secrets even more,” Will chided before kissing her.

                Her tongue spilled into his mouth.  She began to rub faster, feeling the warmth and dampness spread across her inner thighs.  He broke the kiss and kept her wrists pinned with one hand while the other moved between her legs.  He cupped between her thighs and squeezed.  A soft whimper was emitted.

                The zipper of her jeans was pulled down painfully slow.  She wiggled impatiently against him.

                “Abigail, do I need to spank you again?” Will warned.

                “ _Yes_ ,” she hissed without meaning to.  “Wait, no, no,” she protested when she found herself flipped over onto her belly.  The hand that had previously pinned her wrist was now shoved firmly against her lower back.  He yanked her jeans and panties off her legs, leaving her feeling embarrassingly exposed.  He dragged his rough palm firmly down her naked bottom before his cupped hand left a stinging mark.

                She gasped softly and closed her eyes.  Another stinging swat followed and she bucked against the sheets that were bunched beneath her hips.  Will paused to watched the pink bloom against her pale skin.

                “Pleaseeee,” Abigail begged.  She didn’t want him to stop, she wanted more, more, more.  He obliged her with another stinging slap.  She pressed her face into the covers, her hands gripping the sheet as she begged for more.  Each smack made the slickness between her legs more and more prominent.  She could get away with this with Will.  If it had been Hannibal, he would have stopped and left her there.  He would never approve of her truly enjoying a punishment.

                A small film had built up on Will’s glasses so he paused the spanking so he could clean them off.  His body had also built up a mild sweat to he removed his plaid shirt as well.  Abigail lifted her head then shifted, slowly rolling onto her back.  She winced as she sheets scraped against her red ass.  She pressed her wet thighs together and turned her ankles out a bit while she stared up at a shirtless Will.

                “I’ve learned my lesson,” she smiled up at him.

                “Somehow I doubt that,” Will scoffed before returning her smile.

                He settled his glasses back onto his face then leaned over to kiss her.  Her fingers grabbed his curls then scraped over his scalp before her nails traced over his naked shoulders and back.  His hand found its way between her legs again and he cupped her dripping cunt.  Fingers dragged roughly down her swollen slick folds.

                “I want you inside of me, please,” she whispered against his lips.  He nodded then moved away so he could take off his jeans.  Abigail pulled her blue top off then unhooked her bra.  Her pink nipples were already hard and she couldn’t resist taking one between her forefinger and thumb.  She rolled the hard nub between the soft pads of her fingers.

                “I should tie you to the bed,” Will said thoughtfully while he watched her.

                “No, I’ll be good,” Abigail smiled and returned both hands to her sides.

                “You, my dear, are never _good_.”

                Abigail pulled her lower lip between her teeth then grinned.  “You wouldn’t have me any other way.”

                “That’s true,” Will agreed as he mounted her.  His hard cock slipped into her and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

                His hands slipped under her ass, gripped her tender, red flesh and lifted her slender body so he could bury himself even deeper inside.

                “Will,” she moaned.  Her head bent back and she curled her hands into tight fists.  If she allowed herself to touch him now, she would just end up ripping him bloody.  They could only do that if Hannibal were around.

                His thrusts began to speed up and Abigail used every ounce of her self control to not dig her nails into him.  Oh, she could see it behind her closed eyes.  Skin tearing beneath as the blood welled.  Imagined smearing it across her mouth while Will fucked her into oblivion.  She’d have to ask Hannibal for that later.

                He felt her muscles clench tightly around him.  It made him shudder.  He released his hold on her and pushed his face between her breasts while he came inside of her.  She uncurled her fists and carded her fingers through his sweaty curls while she came.  He slipped out of her and settled his body on top of hers again.

                It was silent for awhile as they held each other; her fingers soothingly stroked his hair.  One of her feet moved under the pile of covers shoved at the end and felt her toes brush against a sock.  She laughed softly.

                “You’re so messy, Will.”

                “Mmm, you wouldn’t want me any other way,” he mumbled against her bare breasts before his mouth closed over a nipple.


End file.
